Hiromi Kojima
Hiromi Kojima (小嶋 ひろみ Kojima Hiromi) is one of the main characters of Beautiful Kiss. His the tallest member of the group. Appearance Hiromi is very tall, and quite broad and slender. He has medium brown hair and hazel eyes. He usually wears the full school uniform with no fancy accessories. Clothing Outside of School Hiromi wears most his tops or jackets with animal prints or they're made of leather. His jeans are slightly baggy but always have a belt. He wears boots or vans. He enjoys painting his nails too, the main colour he paints them is black though. Personality Hiromi is very cheerful and kind. His very outgoing and very friendly. He is quite smart but also very oblivious, for example he is unaware of Shizu's love for him. Also clueless on Ari's love to him until she confesses her feelings to him. Hiromi doesn't see hugging or kissing as a lovey dovey thing for example, he has kissed every single girl in the club but tells them it's his way of saying "You're my friend" but he has two ways of kissing someone when he holds their face it means he feels romantic towards them but when he kisses them holding their shoulders it means friendship. His quite strange too and likes to be different to everyone else. For example he loves having long hair on him he in fact made poems about them. He loves doing girly things though due to only having his mother and sister but no father. Relationships Kyousuke Sato At first Kyousuke though Hiromi was weird and annoying. Kyousuke even at first insisted Hiromi to get contacts and to cut his long hair. Hiromi is very fond of Kyousuke finding Kyousuke a good guy but Kyousuke on the other hand didn't really like Hiromi. But Kyousuke developes a liking to Hiromi. Hiromi and Kyousuke do become bestfriends. Ari Oshiba Ari is the one who told Kyousuke and Marlene about Hiromi being a model. Ari and Hiromi have a massive height difference (55cm). Ari eventually developes feelings for Hiromi but he rejects her but then she gets depressed about him (though pretending she doesn't care) but Hiromi kisses her to cheer her up but it's a friendship kiss. Fuyumi Tanaka Hiromi always had some sort of an attraction (not romantic) towards Fuyumi though Fuyumi found him annoying. Hiromi ends up falling in love with Fuyumi though Fuyumi doesn't return the feelings till she realised his kindness isn't annoying after she broke her leg and Hiromi would visit all the time. Shizu Shiroyama Shizu is in love with Hiromi and has been long before the manga started though this is one sided and Hiromi is completely oblivious to her feelings. Though Shizu's little sister does come in and lecture Hiromi but Hiromi and everyone else (but Chikao) is completely oblivious to what she's talking about. Then Hiromi gives Shizu a "friendship" kiss. Chikao Kuroshima Chikao admires Hiromi being so tall wanting to be as tall as him. Hiromi and Chikao were close ever since Beautiful Kiss started. Inori Kosaka Hiromi and Inori actually have a close relationship though they've always been friends. Hiromi and Shizu are the only ones in the group who never mention her weight. Hiromi thinks of Inori as a little sister in fact the two have been close since they were children. Marlene Smith Hiromi and Marlene respect and care for each other. Marlene seems to closest to Hiromi out of the group (other then Kyousuke). Marlene says she enjoys making Hiromi's clothes because it isn't easy nor complicated compared to the rest of the group. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters